Mary's Song
by Broken Together
Summary: Song fic based on Taylor Swifts Mary's Song. One-Shot. S/D R&R Don't like Don't read. this is my first song fic so tell me what you think.


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom if I did Sam and Danny would have gotten together a lot sooner than the last episode. (I know it says he was 2 years older but in my one-shot they're the same age.)

She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

I looked at Danny he was my best friend in the whole world and I'm so glad I got to be his friend. I hope were friends forever and ever. I rolled my eyes at our dads they were making fun of us again. I looked at Danny and his face was red. I laughed at him.

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my 

Danny, Tucker and I were sitting in Danny's backyard teasing each other we were 8 at the time. Tucker said something about Danny having a crush on me. I laughed at that and said 'yeah right.' I missed the hurt look on Danny's face. Then Tucker said 'fine, since there's nothing going on between you guys. I dare you to kiss her Danny.' We were both shocked. 'Fine!' I said. I leaned forward to kiss him. The next thing I know he runs off into his house and isn't seen for a week.

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my 

We are now 16 and Danny had asked me out. I have now the girlfriend of Danny Fenton and sidekick to Danny Phantom for almost 2 years now Tucker has also been a sidekick to but he doesn't count. I looked at the car radio clock. It said 2:06 am. We were headed home from fighting the box ghost, skulker, Johnny 13, Plasmius, and Walker. We were so tired it wasn't even funny. Then Danny said something, I can't even remember that's how stupid it was, and I got mad. Then he got mad, when he dropped me off at home we didn't say anything to each other or kiss each other good night like always. When I woke up the next morning and looked outside Danny's truck was sitting outside our house and it looked as if he was in the front seat sleeping. I ran down to the truck and kissed him.

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee 

Danny and I were back in Amity Park. Right now we were in the park behind the bushes we had our first "fake out make out." We had graduated from college and were back where it all began. 'Sam.' Danny called. I turned to look at him and saw him on one knee. And that was where he asked me to be his wife and where I said yes.

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I 

It was the day of the wedding and my mom along with Danny's were crying their eyes out saying things like 'oh I knew it would happen one day.' And other stuff like that. Next thing I was walking down the isle, then saying our vows. It was about 5 years later. We were outside our house Danny was playing with our 4 year old son Mitchell or Mitchie as he liked to be called. While I fed our 2 year old little girl, Athena. I was so happy then and still am.

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...

We are now 87 years old and we have had grand children, and great grand children. I was still in love with Danny even after all these years. I still look at Danny with the same love I had when we were 16 and still new to the whole dating thing.


End file.
